Fight Against Heaven
by Servant of SHEVAL
Summary: Crossover with the movie Constantine. Sam and Dean specialize in hunting spirits, not demons. When they get in over their heads on what they thought would be a simple exorcism, they seek the help of an expert in the demon field. ON EXTENDED HOLD
1. Chapter: 1

**Author's Beginning Note Thingy:** First of all, I apologize right of the bat for a strikingly familiar plotline, that you will all probably be able to guess exactly what happens because it's so similar... similar to both my last Supernatural crossover fic, and similar to that of the actual movie I'm crossing it over with this time.

This fic is going to be (as far as I can tell) significantly darker than the last. Maybe not creepier, but alot darker. It's the difference between a little girl's ghost coming after you and fighting the forces of hell. If my getting detailed about Satanic stuff (which will undoubtedly happen later on) makes you squeamish, turn away now.

But anyway, here it is, guys! Some of you said you couldn't wait until I wrote more of these, I hope this does it for you. The not-so-long awaited not-quite sequel! Enjoy.

---

Falling back into the water in defeat, Gabriel listened as Constantine and Angela walked away across the wreckage-littered floors of the hospital. Soon, not only their bodies and their shadows, but their footsteps had faded completely away too. Silent tears fell from her hazel eyes, streaming down her charcoaled face. Hell's fires had taken her wings away, and her own God had taken her strength.

She closed her eyes and let go. What was left for her now? There would be no pearly gates for the one who'd betrayed her Father, and a life of pain and suffering as a human would not suit her. If she just sunk into her growing exhaustion, and drowned here in this pool, would it be called suicide, and allow her to sink into the depths of hell, where at least Mammon still held her in favor...

But no, she stopped before the water could flood into her eyes. A shadow fell over her battered form, and she looked up into the face of a familiar friend...

"Azrael..." her voice cracked softly, as weak arms reached up to touch him.

"I've come. What have they done to you, my lady?" the man stooping low over the pool asked, gathering her limp form into his arms.

"More than I can cope with." she murmured, her head settling into his chest, and the suntouched-red locks dripping water on his shirt.

"You're not seriously considering..."

"...I am." she cut him off. "There is nothing left here for me. I have failed, and I do not have another chance." she sighed wistfully. "But you..." her head tilted feebly upward, though her determination was still apparent in her blazing green eyes. "Your journey has only begun with my journey's end. Your success with my failure." Pale lips curled into a soft smile.

"Me, my lady?"

"You were my most loyal follower among the ranks of heaven, and it is one of us who must do this." she said, a hand caressing the side of his face. "It is you who must continue in my stead. You know what to do..." she coughed, blood spurting out from the punch Constantine had dealt her. It still throbbed dully on the inside of her mouth, and she could feel her cheek starting to swell. Her eyes screwed shut at the thought of the hurt, only minor compared to the things she'd silently watched other humans experience. No... not for her. Maybe it was common sense, maybe it could be called cowardice, but she had made her decision...

"Now let me go, Azrael." she looked up, and saw the doubt in the other angel's eyes. A slight laugh, and another reassuring smile, and it was gone.

"As you wish, my lady."

He lay her body back down into the water, gently squeezing her upper arm to show his last message of affection and adoration before she left him. Stepping back, he allowed her to sink at her will, the graceful, and gentle smile still gracing her lips as every passing second drained the life from those stunning eyes.

From that moment he swore revenge. And swore stronger than ever he had before to complete the mission she had set out for him. Looking up to the dark night sky above, he unfurled his wings, and took flight. Now, to start from square one.

-

"I'm tellin' ya, Sam, it's like nothing we've ever seen before..." Dean muttered while he drove South through the hilly outskirts of Los Angeles.

"Yeah." Sam agreed, "You actually doing your own research on a hunt for once. And we're likely not to see it ever again.

"Oh, you're funny, Sam." Dean frowned. "This is serious. Even dad and I have... never experienced anything like this... at least not on this large a scale. Mass animal death, and freak supernatural occurrences blazing a trail all the way North to right here, then stopping."

Sam looked at him quizzically, "When'd it stop?"

"I dunno, can you read Spanish?"

A pause, "What?"

Dean glanced away from the road for a moment to reach into the back seat and pull out a newspaper, tossing it into Sam's lap. "I could make out the words 'Northern Mexico', and 'Los Angeles'." he reported, "So I figured they were talking about the start and ends of it all."

Sam turned the paper over and carefully observed the front picture, a couple of Mexican cops standing in front, and looking out at what appeared to be a vast field of dead cattle.

"There's something else interesting on page two." Dean suggested. "Maybe you can sweat your ass a little bit for me on this investigation and try to translate. Draw on your knowledge of Latin, maybe go find an online dictionary."

His brother made a face, before turning the page as he was asked. The second picture revealed an image of a car split practically in half, and a comical, almost cartoon-like human faceprint in what was left of the hood. He almost laughed.

"So you go looking through that as best you can..." he said with a grin, "While I drive us into the traffic of down town and try to find us someplace to stay while we do our thing.

-

An hour or so later, a frustrated Dean was dealing with trying to keep the Impala intact in the ferocious rush-hour traffic, while Sam triumphantly looked up with a grin.

"Got it." he said, looking at his brother.

"That's nice, Sammy." Dean said, all of his interest apparently lost.

The younger frowned, and tucked the pencil he'd been using to write in notes behind his ear, "Do you want me to read it to you?" he asked with a sigh.

"Shoot, Sammy."

"Don't call me that." he watched Dean warningly, before turning his eyes down and clearing his throat, "As much as I can figure..." he began.

"As much as you can figure, Sammy?" Dean looked to him disapprovingly, "This is kind of crucial, you shouldn't be guessing any of this wrong. In fact, you shouldn't be guessing at all."

"I'd like to see you do better." he growled, "It's... educated guessing." he reassured.

Dean rolled his eyes, and listened.

"They're separate articles, about separate events. I don't doubt, though, that they're related." he muttered, "The second one is the more interesting. This guy apparently witnessed his friend run into a street and get hit by this car..." he pointed to the completely totaled vehicle depicted in the picture, "...then just get up and run away."

Dean raised his eyebrows, as his brother continued.

"And what's more... the guy says he apparently saw his friend pick something up from the abandoned church they were hanging out in, and carry it with him as he ran. There's also mentions of people who saw a man fitting that description walking along the roads... and..." he flipped the page, "...he would've had to pass, at least near this area to get to one of his later sightings."

"Unaffected by stuff that would normally kill humans... leaving a trail of dead stuff in his wake. Sounds like your standard demonic possession."

"But like you said, Dean..." he looked up at him, "We've never seen anything on this scale. If they are related, which... I can't see how they wouldn't be, this is some pretty powerful demon."

Dean looked at him silently. "Could be... _the_ demon..."

Sam frowned distastefully, and slumped back in his seat, folding his arms across his chest, and glaring out the window, as Dean thankfully pulled into the parking lot of a motel. It looked surprisingly nice for this part of town, yet at the same time not up to par with some of the cheapest rooms they rented other places.

Angrily, Dean tore the keys out of the car, and shoved his door open, getting out. Sam was so touchy about that thing... just the mere mention of it, and... he sighed roughly, glaring down at his brother as he also pulled himself out of the car. _Fine..._ he thought bitterly, turning for the lobby door, _...be like that._

---

**Author's Ending Note Thingy: **The chapter begins where the movie ends... roughly. You all remember the fight where Gabriel got her powers taken away, and her ass thoroughly whupped. I'm working off the premise that she couldn't have been the _only_ angel with the ideas she had of bringing Mammon to life on Earth. For that reason, and that reason only have I included the original character, Azrael, as her accomplice. Otherwise I would avoid original characters like the plague.


	2. Chapter 2

"Piece of _crap_!" came a frustrated cry, and a loud slam of Dean's fist against the top of the old television set. Hissing static was its reply. Sighing heavily, he collapsed back onto his bed, giving himself a mental reminder that rooms in LA which fit into their budget were nowhere near the quality of rooms which fit into their budget anywhere else.

Sam sighed quietly, leaving his things on his own bed and going over to give the television set his own once-over. After adjusting the antenna, and turning the dial ever so carefully, a distorted picture clicked on, and he grinned. "Got it."

"How did you do that?" Dean asked, glancing up and frowning.

"Tender love and care." he grinned

With an eyeroll his brother flopped back, and grumbled "Well, you can turn it off, I'm not interested anymore."

But Sam stared with widened eyes to the familiar image on the screen, "Dean?"

"Yeah, what?"

He turned around, "I think you should take a look at this."

Dean sat up to see his brother pointing at the TV, where the same image as on the front of the newspaper was clearly visible, and a female reporter finished up the end of that story. As her own image appeared on the screen again, she went on to say that: 'Controversy still surrounds last week's story of a supposed 'demonic possession' of a 16 year old Hispanic girl living in an apartment building downtown. The incident was short, and controlled, but gave the family quite a scare. Attention was alerted to occupants of the surrounding buildings when a three foot tall mirror plummeted out a third story window, and crashed on the ground below. Witnesses say that the girl was allegedly 'clinging to the ceiling' when they first noticed signs of her possession, but that a short time later a mysterious man arrived and instructed them how to and rid her of the demon. No word is yet known about this mysterious man, or the true cause behind the girl's strange behavior.'

The two exchanged knowing looks.

"Sounds like we got here a week too late, eh, Sammy?"

"Then who came in our stead?" he asked with a frown.

Dean shrugged, "Who cares?"

"Dean, this could mean there's another hunter out there..." Sam murmured.

"Of course there are other hunters. There are lots of other hunters, we're not the only ones."

"Someone neither we nor dad know." Sam's frown deepened.

"It doesn't matter, Sam. We can't know all the demon hunters in the world. This guy seems to be just fine doing his own thing." he shrugged. A short silence followed, before Dean groaned quietly, and sat up.

Sam looked at him incredulously, "What is it?"

"Well..." the older began, looking down at him gravely, "Speedy got to our demon first... which means our job is done here, but I already paid for the room." he spat bitterly, "Damnit."

Sam thought on this for a moment, "...no." he finally said, looking pointedly up at Dean, "Unless you can think of a way to connect that girl to the cattle deaths, or the guy-who-won't-die down in Mexico." he pointed out, "Which was our original reason for coming here." he reminded.

Dean looked at him absently for a moment, "Oh, yeah."

"And..." Sam began, more darkly, "...it also means that we're back to square one as far as leads go."

"...oh... yeah..." Dean made a face, then looked up again, "Unless the girl who got exorcised and the guy who had the demon to start with are connected." he offered.

"They might be."

"Could be the same demon."

"It might be."

"Could be _the_-"

"Dean, stop it." Sam snapped, glaring at his brother, "I don't want to hear about that thing anymore. It's not the same guy."

"Why do you say tha-"

"It's _not_ the same guy." Sam said sharply as he glared. For just a moment, Dean was quiet, which allowed Sam to take a deep, calming breath and continue, "_The_ demon wouldn't've gone so easily..."

"Sam, an exorcism can get rid of anythi-"

"Not this guy. We had to hunt down some freaking archaic mystical gun just to try and get rid of him and-"

"Would you quit cutting me off, Sammy?" Dean growled.

Sam rolled his eyes and sent him a look that shouted 'hypocrite'. Dean shrugged it off, and continued on.

"The reason it's harder is because we're trying to _kill_ it, not just send it temporarily back to hell." he explained.

"I know that..." Sam said quietly.

"So," Dean began again after a pause, "Do we think that this was the same demon in two different people, and there's nothing left for us to worry about, or do we think this is two different problems conveniently happening in the same area?"

"Could be either." Sam offered with a shrug.

"Yeah. And who knows, Speedy might have already taken care of our illegal-alien-guy a little more covertly than he did Exorcist-girl." he shrugged.

Sam didn't say anything.

In the silence that followed, another news report came on the television screen, accompanied by a picture of a fairly young woman, a brunette with red tones visible in the light points. 'Local Police Officer, Angela Dodson, was found dead on the sidewalk outside her apartment...' the reporter continued, '...investigators say that despite overwhelming evidence pointing toward suicide, they still firmly believe that she was pushed, or thrown out her second-story apartment window. Unsupportive of their theory, they also state that no signs of break-in, struggle, or any other forensic clues have been found inside her apartment, save for a small leather box left open and empty under her bed. They believe that whatever was inside this box was taken out the night of the murder, however no leads of suspects have yet been identified.'

"It's a sucky world." Dean commented dryly, lying back.

Sam stayed watching, though, as the report continued: 'Skeptics in the police force write it off as a suicide, because of its eerie similarity to the death of Angela's sister, Isabel Dodson. Happening only a few days prior, Isabel leapt off the roof of the hospital where she was receiving treatment. This being the same hospital that was the sight of the gruesome massacre that occurred just the night before last, where over thirty were found dead, and two whole rooms, including the one Isabel crashed through the skylight of, were almost completely destroyed. Strangely enough, among the victims was found Mexican alien Carlos Ruiz, who had only days before been witnessed surviving a normally fatal car-crash, before running off without a scratch on him.'

She went on to make several comments about the bizarre events, and at last finish up the news program for the day, before it cut to a commercial at the end.

Dean had sat up again about halfway through the second part of the monologue to stare, dumbfounded, at the screen. He turned it off after the program was done, and looked over to Sam, to find that his little brother was already staring back. "Now _that_..." he began, "...is something."

"Yeah..." Sam breathed, "...but what're we supposed to make of it?"

Dean shrugged, "Well, we know it wasn't the same demon in two different people... the girl was exorcised before the massacre took place." he reasoned, "...other than that, I think we're going to have to do all the digging the hard way this time, actually visit the scenes of the crimes..." he glanced at the blank television screen.

"We've sure got our work cut out for us, then." Sam muttered.

"Looks like we're going to be staying here a while." Dean frowned, glaring around the small room, the chipping paint, the ugly color orange of the walls.

"The sooner we get started, the sooner we leave." Sam watched him pointedly, a knowing look on his face.

He heaved a short sigh, "Yeah, I know." he muttered, standing up.

"So what are we this time, reporters? Priests? FBI agents?"

"Works for me."

Sam glanced confusedly at his brother from where he still sat, "...which one?"

Dean just looked down at him with a strange sparkle in his eyes, and slowly grinned.

---

**Author's Ending Note Thingy**: Dear god, how much cheating was that all in one chapter to have them find out everything just from news reports? XP But I was uncreative, and just couldn't think of any other way. I know this fic has a much slower start than my last one (crossover with The Ring). God, when chapter 1 starts with a girl dying, and chapter 2 ends with Sam's dream of the tape, that's a pretty big grabber. On the other hand, with this one... well, personally I liked the scene with Gabriel, but everything between Dean and Sam has been kind of slow. I promise it'll pick up from now on. I have big plans for this fic.


End file.
